Trypanosoma cruzi (T. cruzi) is a flagellate protozoan that causes Chagas disease, Chagas disease affects millions of people worldwide and has become a larger concern in the United States with growing numbers of immigrant population. The human infection begins with the metacyclic trypomastigote form, present in the vector's (triatomine) feces. The infection is introduced into the blood stream through the bite wound or mucosal tissues. After infection, the metacyclic form of this parasite transforms into the proliferative amastigote, which then transforms into trypomastigotes in the host cells. The trypomastigotes are released into the bloodstream and go onto infect other cells and tissues. The parasite can also be transmitted through other routes such as blood transfusion, organ transplant, and congenital transmission. Currently, benznidazole and nifurtimox are the only available drugs for treating Chagas disease, which are extremely toxic, less effective in the chronic stage (especially the late chronic stage), and a growing number of resistant strains are arising. While vaccination has been demonstrated to be a cost-effective approach to illness and death caused by infectious diseases, there is not yet an effective vaccine for Chagas disease.